Johnny Vincent
Johnny Vincent é um personagem Bully, e é o líder dos Greasers em Bullworth Academy. Ele foi dublado por Rocco Rosanio. Descrição Johnny usa o uniforme padrão dos Greasers; uma jaqueta de couro sobre seus camisola Bullworth e calças escolares. Ele tem cabelo castanho espesso, olhos castanhos, um brinco em uma orelha, e é considerado para ser de boa aparência por muitas as meninas na escola, incluindo Mandy. Durante o tempo de inverno, ele simplesmente acrescenta um par de luvas. Johnny também se assemelha ao professor de shop, Neil. Características Johnny é conhecido na por seu temperamento quente, talento natural com bicicletas, e sua devoção sem esperança de Lola, apesar de sua infidelidade. Ele também está muito preocupado com sua imagem, referindo-se a si mesmo como "O Rei por aqui", e é paranoico sobre as pessoas não o levam a sério e rindo dele pelas costas. Johnny fica em brigas regularmente, e é um dos lutadores mais difíceis e melhores na escola. Afirma-se que ele tem uma rivalidade direta com Bif Taylor, e conversa fiada em Bullworth sobre a dois deles que têm uma luta é comum. Ele é chamado para o escritório por Miss Danvers com regularidade, tanto para o brigas e comportamento inadequado com Lola. Ele tem uma reputação em torno da escola como sendo bom com uma moto, tanto com corridas e truques. No jogo A primeira aparição de Johnny foi no início do jogo, na missão This is your School, onde ele é visto vadiando contra a caixa cafeteria almoço com Hal e Ricky.Em seguida, ele aparece assistindo a luta de Jimmy contra Russell, acompanhado por Norton e Lola. Depois de saber Jimmy derrotou os Preppies, Johnny pede que ele siga sua namorada Lola para encontrar provas de sua infidelidade. Quando Jimmy fornece-lo,Johnny, então, paga-lo para atrair Gord e outro preppie em uma armadilha. Derby Harrington responde pela manipulação de Jimmy empulverização graffiti sobre New Coventry, fazendo com que sua facção os Greasers despencar. Pouco depois, Johnny aparece no lado errado da cidade Wrong Part of Town ameaçando Cornelius para revelar o paradeiro de Algie. Em um ponto Lola desafia Johnny em corridas de bike Jimmy e 2 outras Greasers.Depois de Jimmy ganha a corrida, Johnny joga a culpa em sua bicicleta estar fora de sintonia e deixa para corrigi-lo, fazendo com que Lola buscar afeto de Jimmy, piorando a opinião de Johnny sobre Jimmy. No final, durante o burburinho entre os Preppies e Greasers, Jimmy acaba forçado Hal a proclamar que ele está no comando, quando Johnny aparece e bate Jimmy para baixo com seu haymaker antes de andar fora em sua bicicleta. Jimmy recebe seus rolamentos como a polícia chegar, e ele pega uma bicicleta nas proximidades e perseguições após Johnny. A perseguição leva uma estrada de terra que leva a um ferro-velho. No ferro-velho, Johnny ataca Jimmy com um tubo de chumbo, enquanto andava de bicicleta. A intervenção de Petey força Johnny para lutar Jimmy mão em mão, e ele perde. Ele então diz que Jimmy pode ter Lola, mas para sua surpresa Jimmy não está interessado nela. Durante o Capítulo 5, paranóia de Johnny leva à raiva, que Gary Smith usa para transformar Johnny contra Jimmy. Ele faz isso usando os Townies para chegar Johnny preso no Volts feliz Asylum devido aos problemas de raiva. Jimmy quebra-o para fora do Asilo, a pedido de Lola e Norton, e Johnny é grato o suficiente para a ajuda que Jimmy permanece em termos neutros com os Greasers para o resto do capítulo, em vez de os termos flat out hostil que ele tem com o outros cliques. No final do jogo, Johnny vandaliza o dormitório das meninas com Hal e Peanut, spraypainting "Johnny Rulz" entre outras coisas. Jimmy e Russell tem que vencê-los para deixar os Greasers sob controle. Apesar Jimmy bater em Johnny no final, Johnny ainda está entre o grupo de alunos que torcem para Jimmy depois que ele derrota Gary. Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Greasers Categoria:Greaser